The Bastard Child Of The Black Family and The Royal Greek Child
by Dork Wonder
Summary: It seem the wolf tribe did not know that billy black had a child but not any child. it a child of greek god that is creator of begin of life chaos and this child name is Atticus Perseus Black first child of its kind and treating Royal by the god and goddess but not the family of Billy Black expect Rachel Black and childhood friends with Bella Swan and Sam Uley. G!P OFC
Chapter One coming home and new house to stay

APB

 _'why?...Why am I coming home to for them?...oh that right…They are family….my only family I got.'_

A figure lean their head on the car window as it seen the forest passing through while having their fist on their cheek and arm on the door shoulder.

 _'I left them and never wanting to come home…but why….why …am I coming to them…'_

The figure has a frown on its face while the cloud hid their face from the sun and dark tint window hiding them from the outside world. Someone spoke and had the figure from the window out of their thinking.

 _"You know Atticus, we coming back so you could spend time with them and get away from those creatures that are after your blood."_

Male voice spoke with gentleness as he drives the car without the care of the world.

 _"tsk, easy for you to say Chatsworth . You are treated with pride and respect while I, in the other hand is treating like a bastard child seeing I am."_

Female voice replies with harsh tone while looking at the window still.

 _"I get that we going back to them because of those fifthly sparkle bat but I want to know why the hell we are moving back with them when the tribe and my half-brother desire me. I just a freak to them and I rather sleep out door so I don't have to deal with those jerk."_

Atticus replies in her husky voice. She pick her head as she look forward of the road while crossing her arm.

 _"This suck and why couldn't we have a home outside the border."_

Atticus frowns even more as she grinds her teeth little more as she remembers all the memories she had with her father home land.

 _"Well we could wait outside the border to call your father to see if we could have a home outside of the border so they don't hurt you nor land a hand on you but you know Sir Uley won't do anything seeing he is your childhood friend pup."_

Chatsworth smiles as he said that but he did not notice that Atticus turn her head and glare at him.

 _"May as that is true but you do realized that he is Alpha of the tribe and he would act different now and also the power went to his head seeing if I remember the time when Sammy think he could boss me around until he got his ass kick from thinking that I am going to be his lackey hell no I am not."_

She pulls her finger thought her boyish black hair while starching it.

 _"I am sorry Caspar, it just I hate it seeing that not only did I wake my mother power by ten but now I have waken my father power as well which is not fair and I thought I could just you know finally be away but now it change seeing those who has the damn gift need to be home those I won't I rather have my own home than be close to those wannbe wolf."_

She gives venom in her tone as Caspar just has blank smiles expression on his face.

 _"well do not worry my dear, seeing your mother told me to take care of you as well partner as well and you are not alone whatever you want I will give it to you not only that you did save my life young master but it my job to make sure I give everything to you seeing I am your butler for life and we will stay together forever seeing your mother power help us for living longer without fear of death."_

He smiles remember all the time he was with his little master. He turns the car and saw the border line of the tribe.

 _"It seems we are here young master and what do you want to do."_

He stops the car while waiting for the order by Atticus.

 _"Let me call my father to see if we could do something about this living space."_

She pulls the handle of the car door and got out of it as the blue sky mix with cloud passing around the forest seem health the last she saw it and the tree is hiding her from the sun. Her bluish and greenish eyes hit every spot of the forest to make sure no one is around or near the border seeing she does not want THEM near her. She sigh as she pull her black leather jacket to cover more of her explode skin while walking in the dirt with her black van as her dark jean brush pass the leave that is near the tree and brush while some dew drop on her white boyish v shirt as it show off her pack. She stops against a tree and pull out galaxy 7 phone out that her mother gave her on her fifth teen birthday. She touches the contact icon and look down for the name Billy Black aka Father. When she touches the call icon, she slowly pull it on her right ear as she heard the ringing on the other line until she heard a click on the other end and heard a male voice.

 _"…I am outside of the border line…..dad, please don't bring the pack or anyone who isn't Rachel and no Jacob as well and I do not care and you know how he act around me."_

She waited until her father finish telling her about her half-brother but she frown as he kept trying to get her play nice with her half-brother.

 _"you know father. I just found my own house and my own land because now you just keep taking his side and I get it. He is your golden child and everything while I am nothing but your bastard child that he always say and tell the chief and the tribe inner circle that I am going to have my own land and they are not allow in the only person who is allow is those who are not after my life…good day father."_

She clicks the end button before her father could tell her more of his bull shit so she makes another call.

 _"Hermes, yea it's me. I would like a land around fork land somewhere near the mountain and yes I want it now and the address. Thank you and how the life of stealing and sending mail around the world. Haha alright I get it and also it alright if you send iris to give me barrier so I could have no one trying to kill me from my home again. Oh thank you again Hermes and yes thank you for setting everything up for me so it the north from the border of my father land I see ok I see it thank for pulling light pillar for me so I would get lost again. Ok you won't let it go can you just one time that happen when I got lost alright how did I know that Apollo was mad that I took his lady from him seeing I did not know it was his seeing she told me that she was single and has no one. Yea yea thank you for anything and remember don't let that big baby know who I am or where I am. Thank you again and good bye."_

She hang the line as she look at the pillar of light for her and paper pop out of nowhere and flew to her hand and saw it was the deed of the land and the address of a home and saw the photo and saw that it was big house that is look like Japanese home back in the day but it was mansion those and has a sign that has black on it. She sighs and shakes her head knowing her dear friend would go over board and treat her royal style seeing who her mother is. she walks toward the car and pull her right hand on the car and Casper Chatsworth staring at her with that smiles of him knowing what she going to do so both her and the car were gone with no scent behind and front of the mansion of her new home and she let go and saw the barrier around the home while she shake her finger sending white dust around the barrier giving it that no one after her or those who close to her in her home and left those wonder around the forest never founding her. She smirk as she finish so when she walk toward the front door that when Caspar shout at her.

 _"You know, you such a drama queen when it comes to your father you know."_

He knew how to get under her skin as she rolls her eyes.

 _"Don't hate CC. Least we got are our home to do whatever we want and also take that old classic car in the house and I have feeling that Hermes gave us new car and bike for us as well spell around this house and I scent Hades, Hera, Hestia, Positron, Apollo and Artemis around the house it seem they left their welcome home gift for us. I glad they could give me such a welcome home gift for me."_

She smiles feeling loved by her other family as she open the front gate and the moment she was in. she saw how beautiful it is seeing it like those amazing oldies Japanese home back than and the garden was amazing. She saw little fairy and magic creature there as she smiles more knowing they love her and would do anything for her so she walk toward her front door as she took her shoe off and wonder around the home and see the home is high tech as she shake her head knowing that her family went overboard again and five elf of different element waiting for her.

 _"Hello Ms. Black, welcome home."_

All five bows to her as she shake her finger making them looking more human like creature with beautiful appear to them.

 _"There so no one could mistake you nor know your origin by race and least you have your ear just hide them whatever you goes to the town. I hope it will help you wonder off more freely around the house my little one."_

Again they bow to her and they were all male expect one seeing it was beautiful female with jet black hair as she walk toward atticus.

 _" , I need to make sure you are set for school and lunch and it seem the fork high would be over in five minute if you like to get your classes and set you in the system."_

She stare at Atticus with her sliver eyes as her freckle cheek rise every time she speak so Atticus nod while she pat the other female head.

 _"thank you so much Melody but let us wait for a while before we leave so I need you by my side today seeing I do not want both gender of human chasing me again and Chatsworth will be with us as well."_

She rubs her neck feeling stiff until she felt someone hand on her shoulder which she smiles.

 _"Thank you Jet."_

This Male Elf who has green hair with sandy brown tip that give him shaggy look and sandy tattoo design on his right cheek was facing behind her those she knew from the green hair and sandy tip that it was jet the gay elf. He is the tallest and manly than the rest of the three male elves. He smiles showing off his snake bite on his lips with dimple that give him that friendly cute look. His hazel eyes lay on her shoulder.

 _"Hey, need to make sure your health is good and your body stress free and beside it seem Caspar is not doing good job of making sure this cute body is in good health."_

He cracks all her stiff shoulder while she rolls her eyes.

 _"You better be careful or your lovely boy lover would get jealous."_

She smirks as she point to the youngest and little of the elf who happen to be standing front of them with a glare that is sent to the tallest elf. She smiles as the young boy elf white hair wiggle around giving out his emotion of anger/jealous and golden/reddish eyes strike in the hazel eyes where she walk toward him as she stoke his head. She sees golden tattoo on his left cheek and black liner on his eyes.

 _"Now Daisuke, you know Jet would never cheat on you and you are the cute one in this house beside the ladies."_

She tease the young elf boy as he roll his eyes while smiles.

 _"I know but I hate it when he treats me like kid those I do not mind you treating me one."_

He calm down as his white long hair went back down giving him curly hair while he smiles toward Atticus and nod until he had piss off expression as Jet pick him up and snuggle with him.

 _"DAMNIT JET STOP DOING THAT!"_

She laugh and walk away with melody along beside her as melody giggle between the two male elf and the other two elf male left to do their business which she will see them later. Atticus walk toward the living room and sit down on the couch thinking what today will bring until she heard Chatsworth behind her while melody giving a glare toward him. She sighs knowing what going to happen.

 _"Great, here comes the dirty lizard."_

Melody sent harsh tone toward Caspar. He just give her his best smiles while wiggle his brow.

"Oh did not know that fair maiden could speak such bitch hoe tone."

He sent more harsh tone right back toward melody while Atticus just rubs her face until slap both of them using her power behind their head.

 _"You two stop with your married argument for later seeing I need to go to school office so I could go to school next week."_

Atticus send both of them a dangerous glare that both of them nod while following her behind her as it seem chilling around for Chatsworth took some time so now Atticus went toward the car room to pick which car to go to the town with and she pick black oldies classic car that Bruce Wayne had in Batman and beyond so she got in the back sit while both of her care taker were the front talking harsh tone together. Atticus just sighs and wonders when both of them realized they had the hot for each other.

It seem it one of those day when nothing good is going to happen until when she make it to the school ground when she will meet someone she would not expect to meet.

 **Next Chapter**

 **Who is that?**


End file.
